


Are you sleeping?

by Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Songfics (Español) [3]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Flipper side, M/M, Spoilers de la tercera temporada, Tyrell Wellick llorando
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: No era la primera vez que Elliot veía a un bebé mucho menos la que cuidaba a uno,aunque quizás no debería contar las veces que "cuido" a Darlene,pues a apenas tenía cinco años e ir a verla en las noches cuando lloraba antes de que su padre fuera a calmarla no contaba como "tener experiencia en niños".Aún así,estaba ahí,en la casa de Tyrell con su hijo en brazos cantándole Are you sleeping?.





	Are you sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se lo dedico a Blank Cio,mi amiga secreta en el Intercambio Santa Slash II (https://www.facebook.com/events/966352603503569/),espero que te guste ;).

No era la primera vez que Elliot veía a un bebé mucho menos la que cuidaba a uno,aunque quizás no debería contar las veces que "cuido" a Darlene,pues a apenas tenía cinco años e ir a verla en las noches cuando lloraba antes de que su padre fuera a calmarla no contaba como "tener experiencia en niños".

Aún así,estaba ahí,en la casa de Tyrell con su hijo en brazos cantándole  _Are you sleeping?_.

Como su papá solía hacer cuando llegaba y le sonreía  _¿Qué haces aquí kiddo?_ Desordenando su cabello antes de cargar a su hermana y mecerla en sus brazos.

_Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_ _  
_ _Brother John, Brother John,_ _  
_ _Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!_ _  
_ _Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong._

El recuerdo le trajo calidez y una sonrisa en los labios que el bebe compartió.

_Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_ _  
_ _Brother John, Brother John,_ _  
_ _Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!_ _  
_ _Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong._

_¿Sabes? También te cantaba esa canción cuando eras un bebe y quizás cuando tengas un hijo le cantes la misma canción o podrías cantar otra y no copiar la poca creatividad de tu papa._ Le dijo una vez riéndose mientras lo acompañaba a su cuarto  _Ahora ve a dormir que mañana hay clases._

Era un buen recuerdo ultimamente estos empezaban a llegar como si se hubieran liberado al saber que no había sido su padre el que lo tiro por la ventana sino que había sido él mismo quien salto,era extraño,a veces se preguntaba que pasaba por su mente cuando lo hizo.

 _Te sentías culpable_ le respondió Mr.Robot apareciendo frente a él y acercándose para ver al bebé  _Tiene los ojos de su madre,aunque si lo vemos desde otra luz se parece a Wellick._

 _También vas a hacer un psicopata como tu papá ¿A que lo vas hacer?._  Jugaba haciéndole cosquillas ante la mirada desconcertada de Elliot 

_Y hablando de eso¿Dondé está?¿Te dejo de niñera?._

_En una reunión de ECorp_ contestó sin saber que sentir al ver a la imagen de su padre jugando con el bebé.

 _Pequeño psicópata ding dang dong_. Cantaba dejando que el bebe le tome uno de sus sus dedos con sus manitas.

_No le llames así su nombre es Anders por ..._

_Joanna_ completó el otro moviendo su cabeza para ver a Elliot quien parpadeo un tanto confundido porque por un momento olvido que la imagen frente a él no era su padre sino una mera respuesta de su mente.

 

 _¿Elliot?_  Dijo Tyrell entrando cuidadosamente a su casa viendo a todos lados por si la Dark Army decidía darle una "visita" sorpresa,por un instante su pecho dolió al no escuchar la respuesta del otro llegando a la conclusión de que el grupo de terrorista había decidido eliminarlos y al entrar a la sala se encontraría con un Elliot tirado en el suelo con una bala en el estomago y su bebe  _ANDERS_ ,ese pequeño ser pagando las consecuencias de sus errores,de no ser capaz de protegerlo,de no estar ahí para su madre,de ser un titere.

 _¿Tyrell?_ Susurro el hacker acercándose preocupado al ver al sueco con lagrimas en los ojos.

 _Yo ... sólo ..._ contesto terminando con la distancia que los separaba abrazandolo,confirmando su existencia  _Elliot_ y su bebé era todo lo que le quedaba,eran su fuerza y guía.

El hacker aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las actitudes del otro,no sabía como responder ante ellas,que hacer para consolarlo.

 _Sólo quédate_ Contestó Mr.Robot mirándolo desde la otra esquina de la sala con una mirada indescifrable.

Pocas veces alguien puede decir que tiene todo lo que desea o que es completamente feliz sin embargo si de la boca de Flipper salieran más que ladridos lo diría con una sonrisa porque estar ahí junto a Elliot y el humano cerca a él le llenaba de alegría aunque a veces le preocupaba el llanto del bebé o los sollozos de ambos hombres, ella trataba de consolarlos,animarlos a salir, _dar una vuelta_ siempre la animaba después de todo a veces funcionaba,a veces no,pero ella siempre lo intentaba sin darse por vencida.

Ese día en el que todos parecían emocionados en las calles y los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales la aturdian no fue la excepción.Y si,ese día si funciono, ellos sonrieron.


End file.
